knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sokara
Sokara Stormfang ''(ソカラ ''Sokaru Sutormfang) is the prince, and eventual Exalt of the Halidom of Delyra. He is a direct descendant of the First Exalt, and a distant descendant of the Hero-Prince, Callum. He is also the captain of Delyra's elite force, the Shepherds and wields the legendary blade Ragnarok. He is the brother of Koshka and Arcturakos, the father of Eleanore, the uncle of Galen and can potentially be the father of Alys, Eryeth, Inari, Cillia or Reuben. His birthday is May 27. He leads his Shepherds force to protect the peace when the neighbouring nation of Gudora begins acting suspiciously. He has a strong sense of justice and is a crucial member of his squad. He breaks the most things during army practice. Appearances Delyra Gudora War While out on patrol near Delyra's border, Sokara finds a stranger lying unconscious on the ground, Marco Rubio. Though Demiri is initially wary, Sokara finds no danger to Rubio. Once Marco helps Sokara deal with some Gudorian brigands that have attacked the Southtown, Sokara sires Rubio as the Shepherds' dracoknight and tactician. That night, Sokara and Koshka are attacked by Sirens from a mysterious portal. Sokara manages to kill one of the Siren, but a second one nearly kills Koshka, prevented by the timely arrival of a masked warrior. After dispatching all of the remaining Sirens, the masked warrior introduces himself as "Lunaria" and warns Sokara of future calamities yet to come before leaving. Upon returning home to Delyrus, Arcturakos sends Sokara to convince the Ruler of Kagia to aid them against the Gudorians. As Sokara arrives at Kagia's borders, he is forced to fight Zorkowa as the latter believes that he may be an imposter due to the Gudorians attacking Kagia with several soldiers looking like Sokara. After Zorkowa realizes that this Sokara is the real deal, she takes them to Ascald. Sokara asks him for help but he cannot help them unless they can beat Hardo's champion in the upcoming tournament. He encounters a warrior named "Lunaria", the very same man who saved Koshka's life from the Sirens, who is now Hardo's new champion. Sokara challenges him and is impressed by his skill. They beat Hardo's new champion, allowing Ascald to become the new Ruler, who sends the help they need. After returning to Delyra, Sokara, Koshka and Arcturakos are informed that Maline has been captured by Gudorian forces who accuse her of being a spy. Arcturakos decides to go alone, but Sokara decides to accompany her incase the Gudorians try to plan something. At the Delyran-Gudorian border, they meet Garea, the king of Plegia who will only release Maline if he gets the Arcane Emblem. Sokara persuades Arcturakos not to give it to him, and Garea takes it as an act of war and officially wages war on Delyra. They repel the initial group of attackers and returns to Delyra. Later, "Lunaria" reappears inside the Delyrus garden and warns Sokara of a planned assassination of Arcturakos that night. To prove his good intentions, he slays a nearby assassin planning on killing Sokara. However, another appears and Lunaria falters. Lunaria's mask is cut in half as he barely dodges the strike, while Sokara manages to kill the assassin. The broken mask reveals to Sokara that Lunaria is actually a woman, but he doesn't have much time to mull over the details. He quickly rushes into the castle at the sound of an explosion and finds Gudorian assassins making their way to Arcturakos. After successfully stopping Krotos and the attempted assassination, Sokara encourages Arcturakos to leave the capital, which she reluctantly agrees to. Just after leaving the capital, Sokara receives news from Senpai who was sent by her fellow Pegasus Knights to notify Arcturakos, that Delyrus was attacked by Gudora. Fearful for her people, Arcturakos decides to return to Delyrus despite Sokara's objections. Arcturakos gives the Arcane Emblem to Sokara and assures him that she knows he'll rescue her. Arc leaves the protection of the Shepherds and returns to Delyrus, where she is promptly captured by Garea. Sokara rushes back to Delyrus and finds out that Arcturakos has been taken to Gudora, where she will be executed. Sokara and Rubio devise a rescue plan, and it is nearly successful, but as Jade is about to rescue her, a group of Siren archers warp in and kill Jade and her accompanying Pegasus Knights. Garea leaves Sokara with two options; surrender and give up the Arcane Emblem, or have Arcturakos killed. Before Sokara can make a decision, Arcturakos sacrifices herself by leaping off a cliff, falling to her death. Crushed by his sister's death, Sokara flees to Kagia, where he begins to doubt himself. However, thanks to the words of his army, Sokara builds a new resolve to end the war and avenge Arcturakos. Upon arriving at the Shadow Wastes, Sokara hears news that Gudora's army has begun to fall apart, due to Arc's words, and realizes the effects of his sister's sacrifice. Sokara proceeds to battle Garea's remaining forces and, after a long battle, Garea is defeated. Sokara takes up the role of Exalt of Delyra, though he does not yet accept the title. Conquest of Fonaxe Two years after the end of the Delyra-Gudora war, Sokara is married and is father to a baby girl, Eleanore Kendora. Unfortunately, a new menace is threatening the continent of Akardos: the Fonaxi Empire. Sokara goes to Kagia in response to Ascald's request for help. Even with their combined strength, the two forces barely manage to take out the vanguards. Rubio decides that the only way to stop them from invading is by attacking Fonaxe itself. As the two countries do not have a navy of sorts, they also suggest to go to Gudora, which Sokara refuses to because of the war two years ago. However, with no other choice, he reluctantly agrees and meets with Krotos, the new king of Gudora, who quickly offers him all the ships and funds he needs. That night, the Shepherds are ambushed by Sirens. Though they manage to fend off most of them, an Assassin warps in behind Sokara, only to be saved by "Lunaria". "Lunaria" reveals that she is actually Sokara's daughter, Eleanore Kendora, who traveled into the past to stop an apocalyptic future in which the entire Shepherds are dead and the world is on the brink of destruction from a great titan hydra dragon named Garuga. During Sokara's trials in Fonaxe, he first rescues Sevalia at the Fonaxi Port. As thanks, she takes him to meet Lady Elni at the Alder Tree. Elni warns Sokara that he does not have the means to defeat the Titan Hydra Dragon unless he can complete the Arcane Emblem. With only one gemstone, the white Gemstone Hoperl in it, Elni entrusts Sokara with the blue Gemstone, Asinet, and tasks him with finding the remaining three to complete the Emblem. After capturing The Ancient Territory, Hardo decides to stall Sargon to give Sokara and his army time to take down Yirien, but Hardo is critically wounded by the Conqueror himself. Near death, Hardo gives Ascald the red gemstone, Korolite, to give to Sokara. After taking down Yirien at the Ruby Ingle, Sokara learns of the West Ruler's demise and receives the red jewel from Ascald, and his army begins a full assault on Castle Graxalon. After a long battle outside and inside the castle, Sargon and the Fonaxi army are defeated. Sevalia recovers the green gemstone, Elsberite, and entrusts it to Sokara. With four of the five gemstones on the Arcane Emblem, Sokara searches for the last one. The Fate of Solara After taking down Sargon, Sokara and Rubio receive news that Krotos is going to give them the final gemstone for the Arcane Emblem. Upon arriving in Gudora's castle, Krotos betrays Sokara and tries to take the Arcane Emblem. Rubio, Sokara, and Kendora attempt to flee the castle, but just as they're about to escape, Krotos warps in and attacks Sokara. After weakening Sokara, Krotos orders Rubio to take the Arcane Emblem from Sokara, which they do against their will. Krotos takes the Emblem and disappears to The Dragon's Gate to perform the ritual to awaken Garuga. As Sokara plans how they are going to get the Arcane Emblem back, Rubio tells him to leave them behind so Krotos cannot control them. However, Sokara reminds them that was not their fault and that he needs them. Later, Sokara witnesses Kendora trying to kill Marco to change the future, but Sokara stops her and tells her to trust in the Avatar as he does. Rubio tells Sokara that if they are controlled yet again, Sokara must kill them before they kill anyone else, which Sokara reluctantly agrees to. After defeating Krotos at the Dragon's Table, it appears that Rubio is possessed by Garuga yet again and kills Sokara. Eleanore is horrified and Krotos declares that he has won, or so he thinks. Hardo makes a sudden appearance, revealing that he survived his near-fatal wounds, and Rubio stands back up and attacks Krotos, revealing that due to a premonition, they knew what was going to happen and prepared countermeasures to prevent it. Sokara also stands up, mostly uninjured, since Rubio held back some of their power. The duo proceeds to take down Krotos once and for all. After killing Krotos a second time, a mysterious black figure warps in and takes on the appearance of Rubio, revealing that they are the Titan Hydra Dragon incarnate. Garuga explains that he is the Garuga from the future Eleanore came from in the body of Rubio of that timeline and has come to stop her so he can continue to reign supreme. Garuga proceeds to finish the ritual to awaken the Garuga of the present form, causing the temple to collapse. Sokara and Kendora manage to get out of the building, but witness the rebirth of Garuga. However, all is not lost: during their escape, Rubio managed to snatch the Arcane Emblem back from Krotos's corpse. With new hope of slaying the Titan Hydra Dragon, Sokara is told to head to Mount Destiny to perform the Solar Awakening. Sokara is deemed worthy by Solaris to receive her power and unlocks the Ragnarok's true potential as the Exalted Ragnarok. However, Sokara learns that he cannot fully slay Garuga, as the only one who can do so is one with Garuga's own power. Even with the power of the Ragnarok, he can only put Garuga back to sleep for a thousand years. Solaris points Sokara to Efux Rise where Garuga lies, growing stronger. Upon arrival, Rubio realizes that if they deal the final blow, Garuga would be "killed by his own hand." Solaris warns them that if they do so, they will not survive if their bonds in this world are not strong enough. Sokara does not want Rubio to sacrifice their life, but they feel that it may be necessary. The Garuga-possessed Rubio jumps onto Garuga's back and instantly casts a spell on all of Sokara's army, severely weakening them. After Garuga gives Rubio the choice to accept his powers or not, Garuga pulls Marco into a dark void. Sokara and the rest of the army yell to Rubio to return to them to finish their task. After Rubio breaks free from the void, Solaris heals Sokara and his army and they proceed to take down Garuga. Depending on Rubio's choice to deal with Garuga, one of two endings will occur. If Sokara is chosen to finish Garuga, Garuga is put back into a deep slumber. Rubio feels guilty that they did not sacrifice themselves, but Sokara assures them that the entire army agreed and that in the distant future, their descendants will be able to deal with Garuga once more. However, should Rubio slay Garuga, the Titan Hydra falls, but Rubio begins to disappear. Sokara's army is saddened by their sacrifice but, remembering Solaris's words, Sokara reminds everyone that they will return as long as their bonds are strong. Sokara, in the meantime, vows to search for the Rubio while their countries recover. After an undisclosed amount of time, Sokara and Koshka find Rubio and welcome back their old friend, in a scene mirroring the one at the start of the game. After the war, Sokara was welcomed as the new Exalt of the halidom. He ushered in an age of peace with his perseverance and his wife at his side. Legends Awakening: Blaze Sokara returns to guide Rubio and the Shepherds in stopping Solaria's queen Rayne from resurrecting Garuga back from it's slumber. Glad that Rubio is finally engaged with Kelli, he perseveres Rubio's quest to find his second son foreign from Delyra and quite quelled at the sight of Aerin, Blaze's mother joining the Shepherds. Although highly concerned over Rubio's Tentraduto, ''Sokara spurs up some selfish sarcasm and even blame someone else at fault even though Rubio did not mention it. Altogether, Sokara weighs as a secondary protagonist and a role to the story although the most important tidbits revolve around Marco Rubio instead. ''Swords of Fate Sokara appears with other characters from Legends Awakening in a free DLC episode. While pursuing a group of phantom soldiers, Eagleknight Rubio and their party encounter the Constellation Gate. Passing into Delyra, Rubio encounters Sokara, Koshka, and Demiri. While they first suspect that Rubio's group are from Gudora, the phantom soldiers appear and the group work together to defeat them. During optional conversations, Sokara reveals that he heard of Hotaru and Novania in myths and legends including the neighbouring Valence nations. After the enemy is routed, Rubio thanks Sokara for the help, as he thanks them in return. Sokara mentions that it sounds like their country is in trouble with beasts like this, and offers that Rubio and company stay here for the time being. He mentions two legendary treasures; the Hero's Brand and Exalt's Brand, that may help them return, but Demiri and Koshka warn he must first ask Arcturakos. Rubio declines wanting to take such precious items, but Sokara insists that Arcturakos would hear them out and want to help above all else. Rubio then accepts the gifts, and the two promise to meet again to discuss about each others countries. After Rubio and their party return to their world, Koshka wonders who those mysterious people were, but Sokara feels like they will meet again somewhere, which Koshka will agree to. Koshka says Rubio was good at tactics, and Sokara skeptically remarks they could really use a good tactician like him. At the end of the scenario, Sokara, Koshka, and Demiri notice a collapsed person in the distance and they then encounter Marco Rubio, leading into the opening of Legends Awakening. Personality Sokara is a direct and committed person, unflinchingly charging forward to achieve that which he believes in. He is protective of his sisters, especially Arcturakos, but, despite his protests, never argues with Arcturakos's final decisions. Sokara deeply cares for Koshka's well-being as well, making sure to take care of her while they are off at war. Sargon notes that Sokara follows the Path of Kings: a person who lives with and for the people, as Sokara himself states that his strength comes from his comrades. By his own admission, Sokara will help anyone in need without a moment's hesitation. He trusts anyone after witnessing them in action, having given his trust to Kendora before her revelation and to Rubio, despite other people's warnings. Sokara shares a special bond with Marco, especially with Marcella Rubino if he is married to her, and unwaveringly believes in them and trusts them implicitly even after finding out about their true heritage. Not considering himself superior to anyone else just because of his royalty, Sokara much prefers to lead his Shepherds into battle than perform formal duties, finding the life of a royal to be stifling and a hassle at times, though he becomes aware that such a luxurious life shouldn't be taken for granted. After becoming Exalt, he assumes a more serious posture, aspiring to follow Arcturakos's ideals, though not taking it as far as she does. In Game Recruitment * Preamble: Fated Clash (Legends Awakening) * Prologue (Legends Awakening: Blaze) * DLC 'Before Legends Awakening' (Swords of Fate) * World of Awakening I & II (KvD Heroes) * Woodlands Encounter (KvD Heroes) Base Stats Growth Stats Max Stat Modifiers Overall Base Class As the main Shepherd of the game, Sokara is one of the best units you will have. Given his mandatory usage in all chapters, Sokara should have no problem leveling up and getting good stats. His good strength, speed, luck, and skill will make Sokara a formidable offensive force in your army, and he can get rather good defense as well, but he should be wary around mages due to his low resistance growth. His Shepherd skills Dual Strike+ and Charm are moderately good skills in the first half of the game, but lose effectiveness later as your army grows stronger. Upon promotion to Great Shepherd, Sokara's attributes stay the same but with higher caps. Sokara also gains the ability to use lances, giving him ranged options with regular lance weapons. He will also learn Ether, his primary attacking skill, and one of the strongest skills in the game. His second Great Shepherd skill is Rightful King, increasing the activation rates of several skills that Sokara can have. Compounding his Great Shepherd skills gives Sokara's offensive role more prominence, further solidifying him as a primary offensive unit. Sokara also has the distinction of being one of four characters to have a personal weapon. Sokara starts with the Ragnarok which deals effective damage against dragon units. Though the Ragnarok cannot break, it is only as strong as a Rapier with a lower hit rate. While it is reliable and eliminates the need to pay for replacements, Sokara may have to use stronger swords if more damage output is needed from him until Chapter 24, where he will perform the Solar Awakening and obtain the Exalted Ragnarok, which is much more powerful, as the name suggests. In addition to being a very strong weapon outright, the Exalted Ragnarok gains the ability to deal effective damage against Garuga making Sokara's role in the final chapter more important. It will become Sokara's primary sword and is the second strongest sword in the game, surpassed only by the Naga Agila and tied with Tryhung and an un-forged Narga's Blade. However, unlike the other swords, the Exalted Ragnarok retains its unbreakable property, making it almost infinitely more useful. Sokara can also now use the sword like an item to replenish 20 HP, eliminating his need to carry Vulrenary herbs or important Concoctions as well. Also, Sokaraara serves as the only Supply Convoy unit in Legends Awakening. Since the Convoy in Legends Awakening can carry an indefinite amount of items, he will need to be used if the player starts the battle and needs to resupply weapons, staves and miscellaneous items for other characters. Reclassing Sokara's additional two class sets are the Paladin and Myrmidion Knight, and rarely enough, Sokara can perform well in nearly every promoted class he has access to. Unfortunately, few of the skills from the Paladin class tree are particularly useful for Sokara. Hit Rate +20 from the Mercenary class can help Sokara land blows, which can be useful on higher difficulties when enemies are much more evasive. The only other skill from the Paladin class tree that may interest Sokara is Swordfaire, which provides him with a great offense as either blade class, either of which Sokara can do fine in; as a Mercenary, Sokara loses access to his coveted Exalted Ragnarok, but becomes capable of epic Cometfell or White Diamond Sword poking thanks to his strong offensive skills in Ether and Defender. While Bow Knight is a more lackluster class in general, it grants Sokara the use of both his signature sword as well as his strong, Bowfaire-boosted ranged attacks. As a Paladin, Sokara essentially becomes a mounted Great Shepherd, having only to contend with the weakness to Drakoslayers in exchange for access to Defender, another decent dual play skill (though perhaps overshadowed by the likes of Dual Strike+ and Dual Guard+ and Sever (the far superior option to the Bow Knight class's Bowbreaker skill due to its added ability to reduce magic damage) yet another skill boosted by Rightful King. As a Guardian Dueler, Sokara is a lot slower, but has access to some of his best non-Shepherd skills in Sever and Dual Guard+. While Sever might seem unnecessary alongside Ether, seeing as the latter is essentially an upgraded version of Sever, running both actually boosts Sokara's potential to activate one of them: while Sever has a higher activation rate, Ether will always out-prioritize it, meaning that if Ether does not activate then Sokara has a high chance to deal extra damage per attack—especially in conjunction with Rightful King. Meanwhile Dual Guard+ in conjunction with Dual Strike+ makes any pair-up involving Sokara all the more potent. Unit Profile Name: Sokara Stormfang Default Class: Shepherd Weapon: Ragnarok Roster Description: The prince of Delyra and descendant of the Hero-Prince. While of noble blood, he also leads a militia known as the Shepherds. His strong conviction makes him a fine captain. The most likely to break things. Born on May 27th. Help Description: Book Description: ''A brave prince with a heart of Delyra. ''Game Description: ''Captain of the Shepherds. Treats his men firmly but fairly. ''Unused Description: ''The prince of Delyra and descendant of the Hero Prince. Though of royal ichor, he leads a militia known as the Shepherds to defend his nation. Appears unsociable, but bursts into enthusiasm whenever things get interesting. Breaks the most things during practice. ''Armoury/Forgery quotes 1. "What do you think I need, Rubio?" (Buying) 2. "Rubio... Are we strapped for funds?" (Selling) 3. "Which of my weapons did you want to forge?" (Forging) Garisson Alone 1. "I hope soon the realm can be at peace..." (Misc.) 2. "Where is all this strength coming from? I feel like I could topple a mountain!" (Surge) Event Tiles 1. "Huh? Did someone drop this?" (Item) 2. "A leader must never rest, never surrender, and most of all never stop learning…" (Exp) 3. " I got some quick training in. A leader should always be at the top of his game." (Weapon Exp) Battle Quotes Dual Support: 1. "It's alright" 2. "Stay with us!" 3. "I've Gotcha!" 4. "I got your back!" 5. "Are you ready?" 6. "On my mark." 7. "You can do this." 8. "As One!" 9. "Stay Focused!" 10. "My Strength is Yours" Dual Strike: 1. "Have Another!" 2. "Come on!" 3. "We're not done yet!" 4. "Face me!" 5. "My Turn!" Dual Guard: 1. "Hold on! I'm Coming!" 2. "Think again!" Critical: 1. "Your end has come!" 2. "Anything can change!" 3. "Now, I'm angry!" 4. "I will not Fail!" Defeated Enemy: 1. "Good!" 2. "Well Fought." 3. "Right." 4. "Finished?" 5. "Try again." Partner Defeated Enemy: 1. "Thanks, Friend." 2. "I owe you." 3. "Thank you." Damaged by Enemy 1. "Damn you!" Death / Retreat: 1. "I'm...sorry, everyone...Leave me...Save yourselves...if you can." (Before Recruitment) Classic 2. "I protected my sheep with all I had. It's time for you to take care for yourseves." (After Recruitment) Classic 3. None (Retreat after Recruitment) Casual Miscellaneous Quotes Class Change: 1. "Let's see what I'm capable of now." Level Up: 1. "Well, that was underwhelming." (0-1 stat) 2. "My strength comes from diligence." (2-3 stat) 3. "I can feel a huge difference!" (4-5 stat) 4. "No one can stop me now!" (6+ stat) 5. "I think I have come as far as any man can!" (0-1 stat) Most capped up. Classes Class sets: 1. Shepherd- Great Shepherd/Lodestar 2. Myrmdion- Blademaster 3. Palandin- Mercenary 4. Mercenary- Divine Hero/Tempest 5. Bride- Corasta LT Supports LT Support: # Corasta Romance: (C-S) * Marcella Rubino * Dakota * Corasta * Maline * Kelli Other Supports: (C-A) (Depends on character) Voice Actor: 1. English: 2. Japanese: Ending (CG Portrait) 1. Newly Exalted "After Garuga's defeat, Sokara was officially welcomed as Delyra's new exalt. His unflinching perseverance through countless hardships made him a beacon of hope for his people." Sokara and Rubino Many wrote of Rubino's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Sokara, above all else. Sokara and Dakota After Garuga’s defeat, Sokara was officially welcomed as Delyra’s new Exalt. Queen Dakota rode far and wide on his behalf, her gallant and radiant figure the envy of women everywhere. Sokara and Corasta After Garuga's defeat, Sokara was officially welcomed as Delyra's new exalt. Queen Corasta lived and breathed for him, and her flower-petal readings were said to bring good luck to all who received them. Sokara and Maline After Garuga's defeat, Sokara was officially welcomed as Delyra's new exalt. Queen Maline kept him always on his toes while she strove tirelessly to become a magistrate and reform the halidom's laws. Sokara and Kelli After Garuga's defeat, Sokara was officially welcomed as Delyra's new exalt. Queen Kelli gave him a much-needed shoulder to lean on as she travelled the land, dancing and mending the scars of war. CG Confession See Sokara/CG Confessions Other Quotes See Sokara/ LA Extra Quotes See Sokara/Heroes Quotes See Sokara/Warriors Quotes Etmology The name 'Sokara '''is Arabic for "drunk" or "booze" The main reason why the Delyran thief was not named ''Sokara instead of Sobek (though many fans pointed out the similarity in mispronunciation when placed next to each other) is because of the blind definition to Ward of course re-stating that "The name Sokara sounded heroic, close to a bear's name." Opinions were later discussed when she purposely wrote a hidden nickname for Sokara in one LT Support with Sobek, calling the brown haired swordsman, "Drunk Bear." Trivia * Sokara masters the art of breaking things. Like that one time in chapter 15 of Legends Awakening: Blaze, ''where he accidantally tipped over a vase during his spar with Ragnarok. * His chestplate is designed to look like a bear's fang, hence his nickname, Stormfang. * Sokara's official artwork depicts him wielding the Ragnarok. * Sokara was voted the most popular male character in the ''KvD: Legends Awakening Character Popularity Poll in N/A. * Sokara came in 5th place for males in the KvD: Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. He had 24,703 votes. * In Elni's B support with Rubio, Elni states that Sokara does not resemble Callum, but an ancestor 1,000 years before Callum. * Sokara appears in some support conversations from other characters. He appears in Rikkert and Tealgra's C support and Eleanore's C & A sibling supports. He shares this trait with Rubio, who appears in Vivienne and Gylex's C support and Vivienne and Demiri's C support. * According to the Official KvD Legends Awakening Comic from Sapphire Dream, Sokara is six years younger than Arcturakos, making him roughly nineteen years old at the start of KvD: Legends Awakening. * Sokara is the only unit in Legends Awakening with a different portrait for each direction. This is likely due to the Brand of the Exalt on his right shoulder. The only other character in the series to have this trait is Narga. * There is a glitch in which, after a battle, Sokara's neck bends backwards and his head is not visible. * In another glitch, if Sokara is a Shepherd and has a longer sword such as a Sol equipped, during his victory animation the sword's tip will bend upwards. This is likely an oversight. * The Arcane Emblem disappears from Sokara's Great Shepherd battle model from Chapter 21 to Chapter 23 because Krotos steals it. The Arcane Emblem will also not be present on Sokara's Great Shepherd model if he promotes before Chapter 7. * In Sapphire Fighters, during Belinda's Guidance for Rubio, Belinda states that Sokara does not have Ether. This is not completely true since Sokara can learn Ether as a level 5 Great Shepherd in Legends Awakening. However, Sokara does not perform the skill in the same way that Leo does in Emblem Eternal and Echoes. * Sokara shares his English voice actor, with Akira, Nori and Shigure from Swords of Fate. * The "Choose Your Legends" event of KvD: Heroes revealed that he was 8th place out of 791 with 24,703 votes, making him 3rd place in terms of the Legends Awakening portion and the fourth most popular male character overall. Gallery Images will be added soon. Category:Legends Awakening characters Category:Quotes